1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pluggable electronic device, and more particularly, to a pluggable electronic device connecting to a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional smart TV dongle or WiFi display dongle generally outputs video data to a display via High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or Mobile High-definition Link (MHL). By using these pluggable devices plugged on the TV, the TV may serve as a smart TV or the TV may have wireless display function.
However, MHL and HDMI on the TV side shares a connector, and the connector can auto-detect the pluggable device connected to the TV to determine that the pluggable device is complied with HDMI or MHL. Therefore, the pluggable device is only designed to be complied with one standard, that is HDMI or MHL, and the TV may determine the standard of the pluggable device and perform adequate operations. In addition, because not every TV supports MHL, the pluggable device complied with MHL may not be used when a user has a travel or a business travel and lives in a hotel whose TV does not support MHL standard, causing inconvenience to the user.